Problem: What is the sum of all values of $x$ that are solutions to the equation $x^2 = 7x - 12$?
Explanation: We rewrite the equation as $x^2 - 7x + 12 = 0$.  The sum of the solutions to this equation are $-\frac{-7}{1} = \boxed{7}$.